1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to techniques for operating software networks and in particular to techniques for running software networks for software applications which require services not provided by the network operating system.
2. Background of the Invention
Many different network software operating systems have been developed most of which are not completely compatible with each other making it difficult to operate network software and hardware devices designed for a first network operating system on a computer network utilizing a second, different network operating system.
What is needed are improved techniques for operating such network hardware and software design for use on the first network operating system on a computer network using the second operating system.